letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuggaaconroy
"Hey everybody! It's Chuggaaconroy!" thumb|link=File:Chuggaaconroyface.jpg Chuggaaconroy '(Emiliano (Emile) Roldolfo Rosales-Birou) is an LPer. He was born on April 8th, 1990. His current account, chuggaaconroy, was created on July 26th, 2006, although he did not begin his first LP (Let's Play) until March 26th, 2008, when he began EarthBound, and he has currently completed 30 LPs. He started with RPGs like EarthBound, Mother 3, Paper Mario, and Pokemon Fire Red until his first non RPG let's play Super Mario Sunshine came out. Around 2009 and 2010 Chuggaaconroy would receive a rise in popularity not just help found the collaborative channel, The Runaway Guys with ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun, but also due to the popularity increase of let's play channels. Emile was on top but in 2011 Chuggaaconroy was one of the many Youtubers suspended for owning a gaming channel in 2011. It was due to false copyright issues within his channel. In 2010 He started a mainstay known as Pikmin which would become one of his most successful series next to Pokemon and Zelda. His First Non-Nintendo Game was called Okami and it was released late 2010- early 2011. He Gained 1 Million subscribers in 2015. He has an extensive wiki which can be found here. Fun Facts *His favorite video game series is Pokemon because it got him into RPGs *His least favorite Zelda game is A Link To The Past (excluding CDI) *His favorite drink is Dr.Pepper *His cats are named after video game characters (Kirby from Kirby, Teddy from Mother 1 and Originally had a cat named Jak from the Jak and Daxter Series) *Once discovered a colony of ants living inside his Xbox 360 *States that he does not pirate video games *Likes brawl better than Melee *Has over 4600 Pokemon cards from when he used to collect them *Dislikes the PS3 *Owns 4 Nintendo DSes (One was Signed by Reggie from Nintendo) *His father says that video games are evil but drugs are not bad for you *He likes the original Kingdom Hearts but dislikes II *Believes that he is over rated on You Tube *Least favorite Mario game is Super Mario Bros. 3 *First job was at regal cinemas *Can turn his head 180 degrees *HATES FFX *His user name was originally Chugga A. Conroy (as a randomly generated name) but some websites don't allow spaces or punctuation it became all one word. *Favorite Pokemon is a tie between Blastoise and Lucario *Boycotted McDonalds *His favorite number is 64 *His Longest Series is Xenoblade Chronicles which had a total of 118 episodes *His Shortest Series (As a joke) was Mega Man 2 with only 3 episodes *His Longest Pokemon Let's Play is Platinum with 83 episodes *His Longest Zelda Let's Play is Wind Waker with 73 episodes *His Longest Mario Series is Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door with 86 Videos *He is dyslexic and was incorrectly diagnosed with autism *He is of French descent. Let's Play's 'Completed *#1 Earthbound (SNES/GBA/WiiU) (1995) March 26th, 2008 - June 10th, 2008 (99 episodes) *#2 Mother (Famicom/GBA - Japan only) (1989) June 13th, 2008 - July 27th, 2008 (March 30th, 2011) (37 episodes) *#3 Paper Mario (N64/Wii) (2001) August 1st, 2008 - September 23rd, 2008 (85 episodes) *#4 Super Mario RPG (SNES/Wii) (1996) September 25th, 2008 - November 25th, 2008 (61 episodes) *#5 Mother 3 (GBA - Japan only) (2006) October 17th, 2008 - February 17th, 2009 (108 episodes) *#6 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) (2004) Feburary 27th, 2009 - May 25th, 2009 (86 episodes) *#7 Pokémon FireRed (GBA) (2004) June 1st, 2009 - November 24th, 2009 (62 episodes) *#8 Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) (2002) August 9th, 2009 - October 29th, 2009 (37 episodes) *#9 The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) (2003) December 1st, 2009 - Feburary 23rd, 2010 (76 episodes) *#10 Pokémon Crystal (GBC) (2001) March 13th, 2010 - July 5th, 2010 (64 episodes) *#11 Super Luigi Galaxy (Wii) (2007) August 6th, 2010 - October 30th, 2010 (44 episodes) *#12 Pikmin (GCN/Wii) (2001) August 22nd, 2010 - October 20th, 2010 (18 episodes) *#13 Okami (PS2/Wii/PS3) (2006) December 14th, 2010 - May 22nd, 2011 (76 episodes) **Comments heavily upon his enjoyment of its artistry *#14 Luigi's Mansion (GCN) (2001) May 29th, 2011 - August 3rd, 2011 (17 episodes) *#15 Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) (2004) May 30th, 2011 - September 4th, 2011 (50 episodes) *#16 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64/GCN/Wii) (2000) September 30th, 2011 - December 5th, 2011 (55 episodes) *#17 Pokémon Emerald (GBA) (2005) January 5th, 2012 - March 30th, 2012 (65 episodes) *#18 Super Paper Mario (Wii) (2007) April 26th, 2012 - July 15th, 2012 (59 episodes) *#19 Okamiden (DS) (2009) August 9th, 2012 - November 5th, 2012 (70 episodes) *#20 Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) (2011) November 30th, 2012 - December 24th 2012 (27 Episodes) *#21 Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) (2004) January 8th, 2013 - April 5th, 2013 (45 Episodes) *#22 The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB/GBC/3DS) (1993) April 21st, 2013 - June 24, 2013 (29 Episodes) *#23 Super Mario 64 DS (DS) (2004) April 23rd, 2013 - August 2nd, 2013 (38 Episodes + 2 Interactive Videos;Several episodes include levels exclusive to the original 1996 Nintendo 64 game) * #24 Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) (2012) September 6th, 2013 - October 30th, 2013 (30 Episodes) * #25 Sonic Colors (Wii/DS) (2010) September 7th, 2013 - October 22nd, 2013 (13 Episodes) * #26 Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS) (2013) November 18th, 2013 - December 31st, 2013 (For the Main LP, but will continue for the following year on Holidays and other events until October 31st, 2014). Officially ended November 18th, 2014. * #27 Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (GCN) (2005) February 8th, 2014 - April 18th, 2014 (45 Episodes) * #28 Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii) (2011) June 14th, 2014 - February 24th, 2015 (119 Episodes) ** A recurring gag mocks the quote "Reyn time!". * #29 Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) June 15, 2015 - August 21, 2015 (41 Episodes) * #30 Pikmin 3 (Wii U) (2013) September 26th, 2015 - November 25th, 2015 (23 Episodes) * #31 Pokémon Platinum (2008) December 19th, 2015 - June 14th, 2016 (83 episodes) 'In Progress' *#32 Luigi's Mansion - Dark Moon (2013) July 20 - ??? Catchphrases Pokemon *You jerk! - Whenever an opponent heals during a battle. Super Paper Mario *Bowser's arms! - Referencing Bowser's arm animation whenever swimming, excited, or scared. The arms seem to "spin" wildly. Pikmin *Early in the LP he names the red Pikmin "Steve" and says he won't care about him. Much later, he notices on the map that a Pikmin is lagging behind in order to carry a large object back to the onion and calls that pikmin a trooper. When he discovers that this Pikmin happens to be Steve, he freaks out and yells "Steve?! Steve's the trooper?!". This moment has become a meme amongst fans. Xenoblade Chronicles *It's Reyn Time Category:Lets Player Category:TheRunawayGuys